


The Science of the Heart

by Aticure



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aticure/pseuds/Aticure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of Ansems assistants do some secret research to find out more about The Darkness of the Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say this as a warning. I wrote this a couple years ago and I just found it recently. Be forewarned of any grammer or spelling errors as I am a lazy person who's too lazy to reread his own work. My deepest apologies. Anyways, I do hope that you enjoy the dark tale of Even's research as a somebody.

Even entered the lab, finding his assistant Ienzo. Now he could begin his experiment. Walking over to the console, Even waved his hand at Ienzo saying, "Bring in the subject." And with the command, Ienzo was off. His lab coat that's, just a tad too big for him, dragging behind him as he runs out of the room into the hall, then out of sight.  
Even, now leaning over a computer console, mumbling to himself, "Today's the day. I can just tell."  
He keeps mumbling these same words to himself until little Ienzo returns with a man who's been drugged and strapped to a vertical stretcher. Even does not notice a first, so Ienzo coughs, getting his attention. Seeing the test subject, Even smiles a claps his hands together saying, "Ah! Perfect, just perfect." As he walks toward the unconscious man, he pats the child's head saying, "Good job Ienzo. Now go lock the doors."  
So little Ienzo runs to the console and presses a button. There is a mechanical whirl in the air, then a metallic click and a hiss. Then doors have been locked. "Now, no one can interrupt us," Even whispers to himself.  
He turns to Ienzo, standing next to the console, "Ienzo, get me the adrenaline!" Ienzo diligently does so, running to the other side of the room, grabbing a metal table on wheels, and rolling it over to Even. He then takes a syringe and a small bottle of liquid and draws it into the syringe. Once the syringe is filled, he hands it to Even, who immediately plunges it into the side of the victim's neck.  
Nothing happens. Then his eyes open and he starts screaming. When Even removes the syringe, blood starts to pour from the point of injection. The man keeps screaming, but no one can hear him except for those present on the room. The walls have been sound-proofed. No sound can escape nor enter.  
Once the screaming ends, the man looks around frantically, huffing and panting as if he had finished running a mile. Once his eyes lay on Even, he asks, "Where am I? Who are you?"  
Finding this to be a cliché, Even's large grin slumps down into a frown, "Well, that's unfortunate." He turns once again to Ienzo, placing his hand in front of him, expecting something, "Pass me the scalpel."  
Having his attention drawn to the small child, the man asks another question, "Who's the kid?" Even ignores him and leans down, taking the scalpel from Ienzo with his left hand, using his right hand to mark 'X' and dotted lines on the man’s exposed chest. The man starts to move and wiggle around, "What are you doing to me?"  
Even looks up at the man and says with a tone of impatience, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop moving."  
Not stopping, the man starts to plead, "Please, let me out. Please. I have a wife and kids. I have a whole life ahead of me. Have a heart. I won't tell anyone. I swe-"  
Even used the scalpel to slit the man's throat in order to make him be quiet. He cannot work with so much noise. Ienzo jumped back a bit, shocked, but immediately got over it. He knows that what is being done here is far more important than person feelings. This benefits the whole world. And all others.  
Even starts the procedure, still frowning from the lack of a decent reaction from the man. Usually they all have something different to complain about, and that's his favorite part. But recently, the subjects have started to repeat. Nothing new to add. Thus putting Even in a slump. The only thing that could bring a smile back to his face is if he finds something new today.  
With the first incision, blood beds up then falls. Even, glides the scalpel down a path he had marked with a permanent marker. A clean cut. Blood slowly trickles out. Once he is down, he returns the now bloody scalpel to Ienzo who places it back on the table. Even moves the skin like one would open a door.  
Now, the inside of the man is visible. A mass of objects of different shades of red trapped within a cage made of bone. Even reaches his hand out once again, but without saying anything this time, but Ienzo knows what he want. He hands him a pair of rib cutters, which he immediately used to cut the ribs off of the lifeless body, now revealing all of its organs, and most importantly, the heart.  
Even's smile returns, he had found it. What he had been searching for. The Darkness of the Heart. There it is, a sphere of misty black circling the heart.  
Even does not move or look away or do anything else, he is to entrance in wonder to. Ienzo looks at the spectacle as well. He does not show it, but he is in awe as well. They had made a scientific break through. But before they know it, the darkness disappears. Ienzo immediately looks to Even expecting an answer. But Even does not look back, he instead looks at the body for moments in contemplation, then turns to Ienzo without a single shift of his face, "It's because he's dead. That can be the only explanation."  
Ienzo nods, understanding everything Even was about to say. How when the body dies, there is only a certain window of time in which the darkness stays, then it drains out like a when a pool of water slowly drains from a sink before it is all gone. That is why they, nor anybody else, has been able to see the Darkness of the Heart. Now, all they half to do is perform they experiments while the subjects are alive and unconscious.  
There is a knock at one of the doors. Even and Ienzo look at each other in silence. There's another. Even whispered to Ienzo, telling him to remove the body and all the evidence quickly. Even unlocks the doors, then Ienzo rushes out the one before, the other opens to reveal Ansem the Wise, the head scientist and mentor to Even and Ienzo and many other assistants.  
Even smiles and asks, "Master Ansem, what might this surprise visit be for?" He tries his best to conceal any notion that they were doing what they were.  
Ansem smiles back, "Just checking in on my assistant. By the way, have you seen Ienzo?"  
As if on cue, Ienzo entered through the other door. Not looking at Even, he walked toward Ansem, who grabbed onto and held his hand, "There you are little guy. You guys making some progress on your research."  
Ienzo nods.  
Ansem looks to Even with a smile and a questioning eyebrow. Even responds, "Why yes we have. We made a lot of progress." He couldn't help but let a smirk slip. Fortunately for him, Ansem didn't give any odd thought to it. Instead, he and Ienzo walked off.  
When they turn the corner out of sight, Even closed the door and said aloud, "Did you record all of that MCP?"  
A virtual voice echoed through the room in response, "Yes, Even. I recorded video of the entire experiment from seven angles."  
"Perfect, now move them to my personal computer."  
"Yes, Even."


End file.
